writenowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:J.A. Romano/It's A Blog... Or is it?
It's technically a blog, but I'm planning on making this more... unprofessional. I have my own blog (I can barely update that as it is), but when I make posts on that blog, I normally try to tamp down on my rambling nature. I fail most of the time, but I manage to keep my thoughts focused on one thing. But this blog... This one is going to get my flippant nature FULL ON. With lots of Caps lock and ellipses. Since making an account (and checking the other pages), I've been getting ideas by the hundred. Most of them aren't very good, but some of them are actually all right. I got one of my ideas checking out the Hobson & Choi page, and saw that Nick Bryan (the author) was also doing a podcast where he read the latest chapter. It's a really awesome idea, and it made me think of something cool. The first thought I had was that I should do the same with Radio Silence, but no... What if I did something else? (See what I mean about rambling?) Kevin A.M. Lewis (writer of Metal Shadow and founder of the site) created this so that we writers could have a community. A refuge against reminders that we're procrastinating. (That's why ''I'm ''here at least.) So, I'm thinking about the podcast thing, and two ideas struck me. The first one is an anthology serial story. I had this idea ages ago, but the podcast thing reminded me of the idea. (For some reason) What if a bunch of writers from Jukepop Serials (and other places) got together and started a story together? They'd write in a shared universe, and they'd write a chapter... Let's say once a month. It depends on how many participants are there. Here's an example that I just came up with. Jim, Tim, Betty, and Veronica are all friends. In the first chapter, we see things from Jim's perspective. He likes Betty, but Tim is dating her. Veronica is his oldest friend, so he thinks of her in a platonic way. In the second chapter, we see thngs from Tim's perspective. Tim is on the football team, and he notices his teammates are doing steroids.... It goes on like that. Let's say I write Jim's chapter, someone else writes Tim's chapter, and it goes on and on. I like the idea, and it wouldn't be that difficult to do. A chapter a month - huh. I can do that in a... month. Four weeks in a month. A chapter every week. It'd solve a lot of the issues I have with making my imaginary deadline on time. What do you guys think? The second idea involves a podcast with other writers, and we just discuss writing and books and movies and games in general. Maybe choosing a story of the week. It could be a movie, a book, or a story on Jukepop Serials. Or a story on Wattpad. Sky's the limit. It'd just be about... storytelling. About writers finding an outlet to let their long white beard grow while smoking a pipe and typing on a 50's typewriter. That's the dream. Category:Blog posts